The Wedding of Hazel Thatcher
by Hannah Melto
Summary: An epilogue for Helga's Heart Arnold's eye's. The church bells are ringing for Hazel and her groom, what emotions will this wedding stir up between our favorite pair. I have to rate T for mild cussing.


Hello everyone! This is a follow up to Helga's Heart Arnolds Eyes (HHAE), a sort of epilogue of the epilogue. I just want to thank everyone again for those who read HHAE, it was so much fun to write and I'm so glad you could all be apart of it.

Just some heads up more fanfics will be on the way in regards to this timeline and others so I hope to hear back from you guys and that you continue to enjoy my work. So without further adieu...

The Wedding of Hazel Thatcher

Helga sat in a rather cluttered but seemingly organized room. It was a room that rather reflected the rest of the house, the house in which she spent her remaining two years of her childhood, and now saw more of a home than any other place in the world. It was the house of Hazel Thatcher, Helga's adventures godmother, as well as the living place of her husband to be, Zack. Well that was expected, any married couple to be would be living with each other, that was usually a given these days. But the two had been living together long before Helga had even moved in. If you could call it that. Those days Zack traveled, a lot, running away from his family. Or at least thats what he said. Helga had learned though several weeks prior that Zacks family really cared not where he was, so long as he kept out of trouble and the media eye.

Apparently Zack was the 3rd son in a quite wealthy family, and with his brothers before him taking over the family business his parents never really cared what Zack did with his life. Not really great motivation for kid so he ran way a long time ago, his family pays him to keep him happy, and he saves most of it up by taking strange and exotic adventures without high expenses such as a nice hotel, or even a hotel at all.

The story of their meeting was rather strange too. In the earlier years of Zack running around the world, Hazel had taken a trip to intern at an Animation studio in France. She had found him as he wandered lost in the streets of paris, using broken French to try to find a hotel, but after him being so tired, most people assumed he was drunk rather than english. Hazel had explained to Helga before she left that most french people know english well enough, and if they know french isn't your first language, they prefer to use english. Which came in handy when Helga attended school there for her first two years of high school.

She offered him help and when Hazel learned about Zack being a traveler she immediately had to sit down and record all of his stories. At no surprise though, they couldn't finish in one night, and Zack wound up sticking around France for a few more weeks as Hazel recorded his tales. The two became rather good friends, and as Hazel was leaving to head back to Hillwood she offered her home if he ever needed shelter again.

And sure enough in three months time, with some phone calls and letters in between, he had taken up a small room in Old Reference.

Ah thats right, sometimes Helga forgets, she's actually living in some weird shop. Its more like a library with no organization. It had been passed down in Hazel's family for generations collecting rare artifacts, and volumes upon volumes of books. The building looked normal from the outside, but inside it was a nightmare, in some places the danger of one misstep causing the whole house to collapse was extremely present. But the city didn't charge rent on it, in fact the Hillwood preservation society payed most of the bills as incentive to keep it as is. And to run it as well. When Hazel was old enough her parents moved out taking up a less life threatening home nearby, and Hazel began running the shop on her own. Despite the front door not even working.

But Helga loved this house, and although Zack had kept moving, he always came back. There was something mystical about it, always warm and inviting, even with the clutter. Helgas constantly remarked on how it looked like a shop from out of Harry Potter, and at any moment she was expecting some oddly dressed man, trying his best to be a 'muggle', would wonder in asking about some obscure book.

" What makes you think it hasn't happened yet?" Hazel would always reply. She was in heaven here, her overly obsessed with all things old and weird was more than satisfied by living and working in Old Reference. Though she had done her best to make sure the safest pathways were the most traveled.

So here she sat, in Hazels room, filled with rich warm colors and some of her more favorite artifacts. And in the center of all this madness, color, and organised chaos was this blob of white, staring at herself in an old mirror.

Helga smiled warmly. Hazel did look absolutely gorgeous in her dress. It was a warm egg white, with lace on nearly every surface, it hugged her chest tightly until it came to a point about her waist where it flowed out into an elegant ball gown, ther train a foot behind her of intricate lace, connected to her vale, which was pulled back as Hazels green eyes stared motionlessly at her reflection. Hazel turned quickly back to Helga, catching Helga a little off guard causing her to jump, her eyes wide.

" I should have gotten sleeves..."

" Not this again."

" No really, I don't think my scars from that last trip to africa healed right."

" When have you ever been emmabrist about your scars. Normally you won't shut up about them."

" But these pictures are forever, and I'll get tired of telling the same old story!"

" Hazel."

Hazels panicked expression softened, her eyes turned down. She turned and began to plop down on her bed, but not before Helga quickly saved the antique vail from being sat upon.

" I'm sorry Helga." She spoke softly. She gazed at Helga, her eyes examining Helgas dress. It was a beautiful shade of green, met to match the pallet for the wedding, but in Helgas opinion, it matched her boyfriends eyes, which she was secretly grateful for.

" There's no need to be sorry. It's your day."

" His too."

" Yeah.. his too. Though I still say you're probably the only bride to think that."

" Geese. This is really happening isn't it?"

" Yeup."

" I'm getting married"

" Massletouph"

" To Zack! I mean who would have thought?"

" I did."

" Besides you."

" Besides me? Everyone else you knew."

Hazel sighed attempting to lay back on her bed before Helga caught her, gesturing towards her hair, in which Hazel returned with a pout.

" Was it that obvious."

" Yeah but it's easy to see the shape of a storm when you're not in it."

" Nicely put, couldn't have done it better myself."

" Thats cause you told me that back when I was in High School."

" Ah yes. That was a fun winter break in Paris. Though I prefered your winter breaks here."

" Haha. But most of them were spent with Arnold."

" Yeah but I can excuse that. Although that 1st break what was it... your freshman year? When we all went back to paris and spent new years there."

" What else were we going to do with the stupidly long school breaks."

" I think that break was well needed on your end."

" Haha yeah.."

A knock was heard at the door and Hazel's mother made her way in, scolding Hazel for sitting in her dress before breaking into tears as Hazel stood back up, looking more like a bride then a melted marshmallow on the bed. Helga had gotten to know Machel, Hazel's mom, More and more over the years. She had met her when she had been younger, paying the occasional visit to her godmother, but after the incident 10 years ago, and Helga being put into capable hands of Hazel, Machel had become much like a grandmother. Though Hazel never called her grandmother to her face, When it was to her face it was " Aunty Machel ". She was a tired woman, who's years at old reference had taken their toll. Hazel says sometimes she thinks it was living there that tore her parents apart, But she hardly held it against them. Her mother was happy with a new boyfriend and her father was happy enough to have hazel living close by.

Hazel's father, Leonard, was a lot like Hazel; if there was something they could help with our give up they would, and the two would constantly spend there time trading stories or playing around in Old Reference.

Helga assumed that Leonard was downstairs, not yet ready to see his daughter. The other bridesmaids, getting ready in the room next door. But soon it was time to go, and Hazel grabbed Helgas hand tightly as they walked out of the room and down the stairs to a blubbering old italian man in his best suit. And they all piled into their cars Helga, Hazel, Machel, and Leonard taking an old chocolate brown 1969 Mercedes, the bridesmaids following close behind in a Prius. Hazel holding Helga's hand the whole trip.

Helga couldn't even begin to describe how honored she was when Hazel asked for her to be the maid of honor. Heck, Helga couldn't even begin to describe how thankful she was for Hazel in her life. She didn't like thinking about where she would be without Hazel being there, taking her in those 10 years ago, but she knew it was a far less better life than this. Hazel had allowed her to feel like a kid, to feel creative, to feel like she was worth something. And she knew she wouldn't have been able to have Arnold by her side had it not been for Hazel. Well Hazel didn't think that, but Helga had trouble imagining things going different and actually turning out well. The ride to the wedding site was short, too short in Hazels opinion, and soon they found themselves pulling up to the entrance of the park.

Nether Hazel or Zach wanted their wedding in a church. And the mass amount of friends they had made in their travels made it hard finding a church that would fit everyone comfortably. So they rented a nice sunny patch of grass at the park, trees strung with green and yellow fabric, it was a very earth toned wedding, well besides the honored two. A small tent had been pitched near the entrance for the bride to wait with her dad before the ceremony started. And though Hazel was reluctant to let go of her hand, Helga left Hazels side in search for her prince charming.

She found Pheobe first, Gerald who was one of the best men's date, and Helga was ever grateful Phoebe was there. Other than the few oddball friends of Hazels whom she had met over the years, she didn't really know too many people. They remarked on each other's dresses and hair, before making jokes and laughing like they were kids again. Phoebe had studied hard and became a rather accomplished doctor in nearly no time flat. And thanks to Helgas lessons in assertiveness she had no problems dealing with grumpy old men who didn't like the idea of working alongside or under someones so young. Helga had become a writer, after Arnold found out that most of her sold paintings were renderings or inspired by him, she never quite recovered from the embarrassment to return to painting. It was almost as bad as when she admitted to the shrines in her closet that she had had up until moving out of the Pataki house, and how if he had crawled up the latter threw the attic entrance in her closet, he would have met a stuffed bear with a plaid shirt around its waist and feathers sticking out of its newly awkward football shaped head. Ahh those were the days. The messed up twisted old days of trying to figure out how to express oneself without the guiding force of a parent.

She left Phoebe, with a smile, in search for Arnold; and it was not long before she spotted him. He was kinda hard to miss. His messy hair had a looked of an attempt to tame; yet just kinda look awkward. He was fussing over his tie, looking more nervous than usual. That was Arnold, he got scared over the weirdest things. Sure, facing his death, no problem. Most people would have been traumatised; but he just kept on truckin. But the first time the.. " made love" his face was so red that Helga got worried that he might just have a fever, and began trying to cool him off with a fan.

Helga giggled, god he was so awkward sometimes. It was unbelievably cute. For instance in their first few months of dating, Arnold and Helga preferred 'hanging out' at Hazels place. Simply because 'hanging out.' when you're dating means a good 50 - 99% is actually ' making out'. And that was all fine and good, until Hazel decided it was funny to throw condoms at them whenever she caught them in the act... of making out. Helga accepted the joke and laughed as the condoms came in different shapes and sizes, once eating an edible one in front of Arnold to torment him; because Arnold had a little bit more trouble keeping his mind on the joke, rather than the actual purpose. Once he got over that he was slightly more confident. Sure she could still make him flustered, but to see him this nervous was a rare sight these days, and she loved it.

" It's not your wedding ya know." She said having approached him without him noticing. His head shot up, eyes finding hers instantly, and his cheeks grew dark.

" W-WHAT?!"

" What? Did you really think it was yours?"

" No! I just.. mean, what makes you ask that."

Helga began fixing his tie, and he softened slightly, relaxing as he watched her fingers at work.

" Nothing gets your goat this bad these days football head. What's eating ya."

" T-the fact that Zack made me the best man."

" So? You have been a best man before, and probably will again when Geraldo gets hitched."

" Ok first that was when I was 9, and second that one was always gonna happen." He pouted, like a kid. Helga giggled.

" But I'm I don't know. Just nervous. It happens Helga."

" Well all that aside you look good huh. You should wear suits more often."

" Well you look fantastic."

He leaned over to give her a kiss but she stopped him with her finger on his lips.

" Can't smudge this stuff, also we get started with the affection with all this couple shit in the air something tells me we'll wind up in the closet missing the reception and shirking off our jobs."

Arnold blushed and then his shoulders fell. He leaned back and gave her a look of 'you're probably right' before offering a smile. " When you're right, you're right."

" Thats right. And if I'm wrong?"

" Then you're still right." Arnold said through a sigh, but a smile was still spread across his face.

" Thats right."

" Hey when do I ever get to be right."

" You were right twice just now."

"Ah... uh.. Hmm." Arnold stood figure raised as if to make a point, but in the end he just released another sigh. " You know one of these days I'm gonna have a quick witty response to a remark made by you. And what will you do then." He said with a sly grin

" Probably take you right there and ravish you." she brought her hand up and raised his jaw with her finger, watching him shiver slightly. " Nothing is more sexy then my man being sarcastic.

" Oh really?" Arnold said recovering from the flustered shock in hopes for some flirty retaliation. One eyebrow raised. " I'll have to try harder then."

"Glad you still see things my way."

" Wouldn't have lasted as long if I didn't."

" You bet your teeth you wouldn't." Helga joked nudging him in the ribs. He had long since toughed up but he still pretended to nurse the 'sore' spot. The two joked and remarked on all the crazy people at Hazel's wedding. Which Helga blames on art school, its full of weird people. She would know. She was one of them. Arnold on the other hand had gone to a school full of rather closed off individuals, who if they had anything crazy about themselves, it was usually tucked away. Which was good because it helped Arnold with his studies when he didn't have to worry about his fellow classmates, and now hes getting his masters in anthropology.

It wasn't long before Zack approached the two of them, telling them to get ready.

" See you in a few." Arnold whispered, taking Helgas hand and giving it a squeeze before letting go.

" Yeah I'll be the gorgeous dolled up thing walking down the aisle for you."

Once again she caught him blushing, she blushed a little too but just smiled. Before turning to leave him. It would be the biggest lie she had ever told if she said she didn't ever think about Arnold and her getting married. She had it just about planned in her head. Phoebe would be her best girl, Hazel would walk her down the rose petal sprinkled sand aisle, on a beach at sunset, tropical flowers and colors everywhere would brighten against the boys white suits and the girls white sundresses.

Helga released a girly sigh, before clutching the chain to her old locket, now holding a picture of the two of them at the cheese festival, it had been one of their first official dates. She skipped off to the tent to find Hazel whipping tears off her fathers face as he bawled, trying to express how proud he was. Helga felt a twinge of jealousy. Her own father was still in jail, Helga never visited or called. Her mother out of rehab living with olga who was helping her get back on her feet. Olga taught at P.S. 118 and Merriam managed to get a job at the mayors office. The three stayed in contact but much less than what Olga wanted. Helga was just humoring her, she hardly held a grudge against her mother, but it still hurt. But the Jealousy faded as Hazel turned her attention towards Helga, offering a warm smile.

Thats right, who needed Big Bob anyway. As far as she was concerned she was Helga Thatcher... though not really. Most of the time she just considered herself Helga Shortman, but that was just a daydream. Hazel took Helgas hand giving them a squeeze. Helga could tell she was nervous, but she was doing a damn good job of hiding it.

"I'm so proud of you Helga." she said. Tears fighting to escape. Damn Hazel. She always knew just what to say, because it hardly took a moment before Helga too, was fighting back tears.

"Dammit Hazel. What are you proud of me for. You're the one getting married. I should be sayin ' I'm proud of YOU!' you're gonna make my eye makeup shit run."

" Sorry. I do mean it though. You have grown so much. You're not that sad confused little kid I met in high school. We both kinda grew up! Man, where did the time go."

Helga didn't answer. She just smiled back at Hazel who was still fighting tears.

Hazel's mom entered, letting them know it was finally time. Hazel took her fathers hand in her left and Helgas in her right.

" You ready?" Helga asked. A slightly sobbing 'no' was heard from Hazel's father, but Hazel herself simply took a deep breath before setting her eyes on the exit if the tent.

" You bet!"

The music stuck up, and the bridesmaids, following too adorable flower girls, began their slow rhythmic steps along the grass. Reaching the altar taking their place, one by one, ajacent to the well dressed men on the left. Among them, right next to the nervous looking groom in fact, was Arnold. And it must have been something with that alter because Arnold looked a hundred times more handsome from when Helga had saw him only minutes ago. She felt her heart raise as blurred images of her own wedding fell upon her thoughts with each slow paced step. And the look he was giving her wasn't helping.

But then for a moment Arnold's attention was turned to the person of honor, who was only a few steps Behind with their father. Helga looked at zack and saw every hint of nerve melt away like an ice cube in hot tea. Helga took her place of honor and watched with a light heart as Hazel was given away, as she took Zacks hands, as they said their vows. And though she stayed focus, determined to mentally catalog Hazel's wedding, she couldn't help the occasional glance at Arnold; only to catch him doing the same.

The ceremony ended with an enthusiastic kiss from the honored couple. Holding hands they took their first steps as a married couple. Ecstatically Hazel announced the reception a people moved slightly down to the other end of the park, were tents and tables were set up; along with a dance floor and stage of course. Children ran about with Abner and Helena, playing in the grass, while the adults mingled.

The food was great as was the speeches. Hazel's father started off strong but wound up crying in the end, Her mom didn't do much better, but the sentiment was strong. Arnold's speech was awkward oddly enough, and came off very strange to Helga. His hand had been in his pocket the whole time, but he kept acting like he was going to pull something out. And Zack had kept nudging him. In Fact neither Hazel nor Zack seemed to care much about what he was saying, which was good cause he was so nervous it didn't make sense. Helga had offered him a look of confusion and he blushed nearly sitting down immediately and apologizing for his nerves. Later Helga caught Hazel smacking him in the arm, she assumed it was related. But after Arnolds awkwardness came Helgas turn.

Helga stood holding the mic, with no cards to most people's surprise, but Helga was a pro, she had memorised.

" The universe is an odd place, filled with odd things and strange happenings, most of which we can't explain. And sometime the hand we are dealt is far less than what we had been wanting, or what we might have needed. Yet sometimes a strange gift to those who had been suffering on their own. I was one of those people. And not to beat my own drum at someone elses wedding, but it was hard. And when I was 13, I had nearly given up hope.

And then something happened, that has done more than just shape my life, but the lives of the ones I love. Hazel, you came running when I needed you, and when my family had left me on my own. To this day, I have seen you as a great friend, and more of a mother then the one I was born from. And I know my life has not been the only one you have affected. You have touched so many lives with your kindness, It only seemed right for you to get something for yourself. I couldn't have hand picked a better guy for you if you gave me the rest of time. And zack, same goes for you. You two have got to be the oddest, most perfect pair, that mere coincidence has ever created. I am so grateful to both of you, you're more of a family then I have ever had, and I love you both very much. So don't take too long on your honeymoon.

Everyone laughed with tears in their eyes, and though Helga grimmised at how far less it was poetic than her first attempt, she relished in the joy it brought Hazel, and Zack.

It wasn't long before the dancing got started. Helga opening up the music by playing a song she had written for the two as a wedding gift. After that was the first dance were Helga watched Hazel and Zack slowly dance, not taking their eyes off each other, until Arnold came over and forced Helga to join them in dancing. Arnold was acting as suave as ever. But, Helga thought, that's what weddings do, they get you all excited about your own relationship; unless you don't have one In which you just freak out or are super crabby. For girls Hazels age anyway.

After the first dance the music picked up and Hazel actually disappeared only to come back out in a shorter, more dance-savvy, dress. Hazel was the lord of the dance, and helga mused over all the people she had danced with besides her husband. She had danced with her dad, her mom, her uncle, her grandparents, the flower girls, Arnold, Helga herself, most of her college friends, and one of the priest.

Soon though Helga found herself standing by the bride's table, champagne in hand, watching everyone dance. And even sooner, she found Arnold by her side.

" You're speech was great." Arnold started, watching the people dance.

" Thanks. Yours was sloppy."

" Haha... sorry."

" What was up with that? It was just a speech, you could have written it down."

" Well, I wasn't planning to make a big speech," Arnold blushed, glancing further away from Helga. " There was something I was thinking of saying but the words just got away."

Helga sighed.

" Foot ball head.. You gotta plan ahead. Otherwise you look like a dork in front of everyone. Which you did."

" Sorry."

" Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Again?!" Arnolds head whipped around flustered. Geese was his public speaking that bad.

" I assume you're gonna speak at Gerald's wedding, right?"

" Oh! Right.. Gerald's.. wedding."

" You're gonna have to do his bachelor party too." Arnold laughed at that.

" It will probably wind up being a real one too."

" What do you mean. You did one for Zack right? That was your job, ya know, besides shitty speeches."

" Well Zack just wanted a night of drinking and fun games, he didn't want, ya know... strippers, or anything. But some of his guy friends decided to surprise him with one... a uh.. well. Ok lets just say that someone popped out of a fake cake with whipped cream and a revealing swimsuit... " Arnold paused, and Helga fumed slightly, she knows he was allowed to, considering it was a party.. but... it still ticked her off. " But it wasn't what the guys had ordered."

" Wha?" Helga's jealousy dwindling.

" It was a guy."

Helga couldn't help it.. she burst out laughing.

" BUAHAHAHA! YOU.. HAD A DUDE STRIPPER."

" Helga! Shhhh not so loud. It was a mix up, we got a cowboy named Tom and some batterlet party got Candy or whatever her name was."

" So what did you do?"

" We rolled with it. John gave him a twenty to give Zack the best and only lap dance of his life." Helga was dieing, one hand clutching her ribs, the other trying desperately to contain her laughs while still holding her glass. " It was fun nonetheless. He was a good sport. And they gave us a coupon."

" Pff you can use that next time round."

" N-next time?"

" At Geralds..."

" Right right."

Helga just let him be as she watched Hazel begin to dance with Zack again. Though Arnolds odd behavior was distracting. Whenever he got like this Helga always found it fun to mess with him, but what was the sore point exactly. At first she had thought it was the speaking, which would have been weird, now she was thinking. Weddings. Of course. Football head was flustered with matrimonial feelings. How cute, Helga mused. Time to mess with him. She waited as he took a sip of his drink before starting, testing the effects.

" I wonder what I would look like in white."

Instant spit take. And as Arnold recovered Helga just watched in slight shock. Of course she had meant to mess with him. That was the point. To get him flustered, but that was too easy. And with that the mission to unnerve him and leave him flustered had recoiled slightly leaving her slightly nervous.

" That bad huh." She said jokingly trying to lighten things back. But it only made it worse. Arnold had instantly calmed himself in order to protest. Gazing into her eyes, his cheeks flushed. From the choking, right?

" Never."

" Wha?"

" You could never look bad. Especially in a wedding dress... I mean. NOT that ive.. pictured you.. or anything, or well. Ok not that I h-haven't... but its not like i do it.. all the time. Just the... occasional thought.. and.. its just."

Helga watched as Arnold turned to her, setting down his glass. Helga's nerves were on edge, she hadn't felt like this since back in the jungle, all those years ago.

Arnold held his hands out, eyes shut in frustration, trying to formulate his words. While Helga just watched frozen. Until...

A blur of color cut through Helgas vision, landing in Arnolds hands. Arnolds eyes peeked open and Helga looked down to see Hazels bouquet now in Arnolds hands. The two turned their heads to Hazel, who looked like she had just pitched a baseball, as the two watched she shot her hand up in achievement, the crowed of women around her looking slightly disappointed but started clapping nonetheless.

Helga had to admit she was glad Arnold caught it and not her. She laughed as she looked at a flustered Arnold holding the object designating him the next to be wed. Scared to return to the subject that was previously causing her nerves to feel like the had gone through a tumble drier, she took the option to joke.

" Guess we should start wondering what you're gonna look like in a wedding dress instead, ey Arnoldo?"

She laughed, but Arnold didn't, and the longer he didn't.. the more her laughing died down.. and the nerves began to tumble again. His gaze shot up from the flowers as he shoved them into Helga's hands. Nearly causing her to drop her drink.

" Arnold what the hell! What's gotten into y-" She set her drink down to look at him... But paused when she noticed his hand had freed something from his pocket. Now holding the small object in his hand. That wasn't what made her pause completely though, for she couldn't see what it was, but she nearly dropped the flowers at the serious look Arnold was giving her.

Then... her heart nearly stopped. As he began to lower himself to the ground.

Helga started shaking as Arnold took his knee, his face red, and she was sure hers was one to match. She felt the stems of the flowers crushing in her hands. He wasn't.. was he. He couldn't.. I mean. Sometimes Helga had trouble believing that he was even dating her, or that had been together for 10 years kinda... or... oh man that look he was giving her... dear god she was gonna faint.

" Helga.."

Yeup it was fainting time now. The rest of the party calmed down and grew to a hush as everyone watched them. Helga wanted to flee, she wanted to run away so bad. Why, WHY IN GODS NAME DID HE HAVE TO DO THIS IN PUBLIC.

Helga's eyes glanced at Hazel, who just motioned for her to look at him. Damn her.. She was in on this. She looked back at arnold as he took her hand.

" You are that weird thing that the universe brought me to make my life exponentially better. And you have since we became friends, and even more so over these past few years. And I can honestly say, that I can't imagine a life without you by myside."

He let go of her hand for a moment to open the small velvet box revealing a decent sized pink diamond around a gold ban. Helga dropped the flowers only to have her hands swiftly move towards her mouth, trying to hold back the urge to scream. At this reaction she saw a gleam of confidence in him grow, and then he added.

" And I often think of you in a wedding dress."

Helga laughed, slightly gasping as tears rolled down her face. She could hardly stand.

" Helga G. Pataki. Will you do me the honor, of-"

" DOI!" Helga screamed tackling him to the ground. Covering his big stupid football shaped head in too many kisses to count.

" Helga you didn't let me finish." the two said sitting up as everyone around them laughed.

" I got the jist of it."

" But... you didn't say yes."

" You're right I said 'doi' cause its a fucking lame ass question."

" But... but... I.."

" Shut up Arnold.."

And with that Helga kissed him, and he kissed her back. Helga felt as if it were there first kiss all over again, the butterflies in her stomach warming her heart. Her mind only thinking of Arnold, and the feeling of his lips, and how happy she was.

Revenge on Hazel and planning the wedding would have to wait.

The end

SO yay! That's kinda my gift ending after all the trolling. All thats left is Helga's side of the story. I hope you enjoyed this and I'm just letting you know know I'm not gonna do a wedding for this series... never in a million years.. you can't make me... unless I run out of ideas ^^; But I feel, as far as time goes, this is as far as the story will get fanfic wise. Hope you guys enjoyed this and you continue to enjoy what's to come.

-H

P.S. is it any better grammar wise? I did this whole thing in google docs and google docs checks a bit more for grammar and stuff. If its way better I'll use this from now on.


End file.
